Your Secrets Safe With Me
by HollywoodxWhore
Summary: No one has talked to Haley or Brooke since they ran away to New York 5 years earlier. Now they are forced to confront their old friends and enimies when they attend their 5 year high school reunion. But they bring someone no one expected.
1. Intro

Okay, this is a new story. Tell me if you like it! Reviews make me write more:

-Saylor

* * *

**Your Secrets Safe With Me**

**Introduction**

We all have our secrets right? A past you want no one to know about, only this time, our past wasn't the secret, it was our future. It was the lies we told my friends who'd call and check up on us, begging us to come home. It was when only one person knew the whole story, only one person you could trust completely and the person only knew because she'd lived it with you.

"Hals, for the last time, I can't go" Brooke Davis asked her best friend of 10 years Haley James.

"Come on! It's been 5 years Brooke, you deserve to see Peyton, we deserve to see Peyton!" she whined from the stool by the counter.

"Then go Haley, I'm not going..it's a stupid high school reunion. Oh its been 5 years, Lucas Scott is a big shot Hollywood producer, and his big shot brother Nathan, is the star of the Laker's. Their little blonde bimbo dates will be some award winning actresses. And besides, Peyton probably doesn't want anything to do with me now Haley, we haven't talked to her in 5 years." Brooke let out in one breath. Haley still pleading with her puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Brookie! Please, for me? I will never ever ask you for anything this big ever again!" she whined.

"Why do you even want to go Hals? It's going to kill you seeing Nathan.." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, it was 5 years ago. I'm forced to hear about him daily anyways, so why does it matter if I see him with some Hollywood slut?" she glared, "you know what, I know what this is about.." she said looking into the livingroom.

"Well no shit Hals!" She snapped back in a whisper, "how the hell am I going to tell him that?"

"You have to eventually..she's 4, she's going to eventually ask who her dad is." she said truthfully.

"I know, I can deal with that later..but what am I suppose to do, walk up to Lucas Scott, and tell him 'oh by the way, the night the condom broke, I got pregnant, you have a 4 year old daughter, it was nice to see you again' Cuz I really don't want her to have to deal with him not wanting her" Brooke asked her, finishing up their lunch.

"Brooke, just think about it okay? It's in 2 weeks though, so hurry and make up your mind."Haley demanded.

"Ellie come eat baby" Brooke yelled, she did as told, running towards the counter with her dark brown curls bouncing up and down as she ran.

"My favorite!" she squealed, digging into the BLT in front of her. The girls both smiled down at her, her blue eyes caught Brookes hazel ones and she giggled up at her mom.

"So, Ellie, how would you like to go see where mommy and I grew up?" Haley asked,Brookes mouth dropped asshe gave Haley a shocked look.

"Twee Hill?" she questioned, looking excited.

"Yup, Tree Hill" Haley cooed.

"Mommy! Can we go to Twee Hill!" she screamed, smiling wide at Brooke. Haley was good, she knew she couldn't resist that big smile and those baby blue pleading eyes.

"Fine.." Brooke growled, giving in, seeing Haley smirk at me.

"I'll make the arrangements!" Haley said skipping off to her bedroom. Brooke just stood there, watching her gorgeous daughter eat the rest of her meal. Wondering how this whole thing would turn out, praying that no one would get hurt.


	2. Chapter One

Hey! Thank you all for all the awesome reviews! From now on I'll probably post one or two chapters a week. But warning you, I have a very busy summer, so it might not be exactly like that! So forgive me if there are ever lack of updates! Anyway's, enough waiting, heres chapter one! Hope you enjoy, as always, please review, because reviews inspire me! 

-Saylor 

* * *

Chapter One. 

The girls had finally made arrangements, and had been packing like crazy. Brooke had packed four suitcases already, and was now working on Ellies. She couldn't be more nervous. Ever free second she got, flashbacks of her and Lucas stuffed her brain. 

_"Luke, I need to talk to you" A 17 year old Brooke Davis told him._

_"I need to talk to you about something too" He told her, looked oddly different than he did most days._

_"Okay, you first" she said nervously._

_"I got into UCLA" he told her with a hopeful look in his eyes. _

_"Luke that's great!" she smiled, hugging him. "But it's so far away.." she realized, looking up at him, tears forming in her hazel eyes._

_"That's what we need to talk about..I don't think we should stay together. You'll be working on your line, I'll be in California. We won't have time for each other..I just think we should move on" he admitted to her. She nodded, still comprehending what he had said._

_"Okay..but school doesn't end of another two months" she questioned, wondering why he would break up with her now, instead of after graduation._

_"I just think we should spend the next few months, getting over this, becoming friends, so it won't be so hard when we leave in the fall" Luke explained. She nodded, tears now flowing down her hot cheeks. he hugged her tight, everything in him not to change his mind. "But what was it you needed to tell me?" he asked her. Her heart stopped, she shook her head for a second._

_"Oh, it's not important, I was going to say I was planning on moving to NYC this summer, that's all" she lied._

_"Brooke that's great, you'll be doing exactly what you want" he exclaimed hugging her again. She nodded, her eyes still full of tears._

_"I have to go, I'll see you later Lucas" she promised, giving him a weak smile and running off into the darkness. Lucas sat, watching her leave from his spot on the picnic table at the Rivercourt. And that was it, the last real conversation the couple had ever had._

"Mommy? are you okay?" Ellie asked. Brooke had been lost in a daze for at least 10 minutes now. At the sound of her daughters voice, she snapped out of it, whipping a stray tear from her eye. 

"I'm fine baby" She promised, kissing her daughters four head before tickling her. 

"Brooke! Ellie! Pizza's here!" Haley screamed from the kitchen. Brooke stopped tickling Ellie and picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. Every time she looked into Ellies eyes, she thought of Lucas. Those baby blue eyes. They always got the best of her. "Brooke, you okay?" Haley questioned, watching her best friend stare at her daughter as she ate her pizza in silence. 

"Huh? Yeah, fine" She lied. She was so scared, how could she tell Lucas about Ellie. "I'm not really that hungry though, I'm going to finish up packing Ellies stuff" she smiled, walking back towards her daughters room. When she got there, she picked up her cell phone that was still on her bed. Dialing 411 she waited. 

"City and State of the listing you are looking for" a computer operated voice asked. 

"Tree Hill North Carolina" Brooke replied, looking down at the floor. After a few seconds it asked for the name. "Peyton Sawyer" she said clearly. 

"I'm sorry, there is no listing for Peyton Sawyer, if feel this is an error, please press one to talk to a live operator." Brooke paused for a second, before pressing 1 and then pound on her phone. "This is Lauren, how can I help you?" 

"Um, I was looking for a listing for Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke stated in a questioning voice. After a few seconds the lady spoke again. 

"There is no listing for that name, is it possible she got married or is no longer located in this town?" Lauren questioned. Brooke thought for a second before it hit her. 

"Try Peyton Jagelski" She asked. Moments later she had the number in her hand, questioning if she should dial it. After debating for at least 10 minutes she gave in and dialed the number. 

"Hello?" She heard Peytons voice say. 

"Peyton?" She asked, just to be sure. 

"Um yeah..who's calling?" Brookes face turned hot at the moment. 

"It's Brooke" She finally told spat. 

"Brooke? Brooke who?" She asked, excited at first, but then slowly confused. 

"Brooke Davis, Peyton, do you not remember me?" She asked. 

"No, no, I remember, I've just..forgotten what your voice sounds like " she admitted to her old friend. 

"Long time no talk" Brooke laughed a bit. 

"Yeah, tell me about it..but why are you calling now?" she asked curiously. 

"Well, Hals and I will be in town next week.." she told her, "for the reunion and all" 

"Oh, Brooke that's great! I can't wait to see you guys" She said, getting more excited by the moment. 

"Yeah, same here." Brooke smiled to her self, maybe this wasn't a bad idea. The girls talked for about another 45 minutes when Peyton had to go put Jenny to bed. But they had planned for Peyton to pick Haley, Brooke and Ellie up from the airport, only, Peyton really didn't know about the Ellie part yet.


End file.
